Meet Up With An Old Friend
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Joseph Joestar has lived a long life. Everybody in his generation is dead and he's the only one left. What would happen when he goes to sleep? Is someone going to greet him? Who?


Joseph Joestar has lived a long life. Even though his memories began to escape him, he still knew in his blood many things. Friendships that were created and lost in sudden manners. Family being created and rediscovered, even at an old age. Enemies of old and new, some dating back to ancient times and that of his grandfather's, were gone. When his memories bothered to stick around, he grew quiet and thoughtful.

Love, sorrow, anger, happiness and regret were a few emotions he could name when he looked back on the past.

No… perhaps not regret. The past was the past and he could no longer change anything. He had grown to accept everything, even the two things that held the greatest regrets.

For a long time, he believed that he sent Caesar to his death. Of the last words he gave to his dear friend before his death, unbeknown to them. That, if he didn't, then Caesar wouldn't have tried to prove them all wrong. It wasn't until much later did he realize that it wasn't completely his fault. Perhaps he shouldn't have said the things that he did. He was young and stupid, so he didn't know any better. And yet, ultimately, it was Caesar's choice to go on his own. He has fought well and died an honourable death. It was the best thing that could have happened considering the circumstances.

His adultery was always a sore spot, one that he regretted the minute the deed was done. No matter how hard Joseph tried, he couldn't figure out _why_ he cheated on his beloved wife in the first place. Their marriage had its ups and downs, but he loved her dearly. They just… fit together, like two pieces of puzzles. Perhaps it was best that he didn't remember, or else it stained the precious memories. Suzi Q forgave him a long time ago and died in peace from old age. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret the birth of his son, Josuke. One should never blame the generations that follow one's own.

He didn't know when, but he found the peace. Perhaps it was because of his fragile state and death being just around the corner. What was the point in holding onto such a harsh emotion? One that ate away at what felt like his soul? What was death even? Was there even such a thing as an afterlife? It appeared peaceful and horrendous at the same time. So many have passed on with smiles on their lips. Yet, there were those that bled while doing so.

Was Joseph even going to be greeted by his deceased loved ones once he drew in his last breath? He wasn't sure.

Joseph green tired eyes looked out of his luxurious apartment's windows from where he sat on his armchair. The stars in the sky twinkled behind a few clouds. The full moon shone brightly, only to be outmatched by the city's lights. People still walked the streets down below, even though it was close to midnight. It was a pleasant summer evening, so he didn't blame them. He almost wished to be out there himself, if only to enjoy the weather.

"Papa, it's late. You should be in bed."

A familiar female voice broke the silence. The old man looked up and saw his daughter. Holy had a smile on her face, but worrisome was clear in her eyes. For a moment, he remembered the times he shared with her. Of how he raised her and watched her marry off. The smiles and love she had for him, no matter the age. Of how proud he became the more she grew, always saying 'that's my Holy!'.

"Ah… I didn't notice the time."

Joseph replied and moved to get up. Holy appeared by his side, helping him to get to his bed.

Holy fussed over him and even clicked her tongue once. Not once the whole time did the old man lose his smile. To show her that he was alright and that she had nothing to worry about. It didn't stop her though. The younger woman made sure that he was comfortable once he got into his bed. She took her time and was careful as his old bones protested at being moved so much. She made sure that he was neither too hot nor too cold. That he didn't need anything or maybe he did, and she was going to fetch the object in question. She even went as far as run her fingers through his white, much thinner hair.

Joseph didn't protest. He gave small responds in the appropriate times. He allowed her to do all of this, as he knew that it brought her comfort. Who was he to take this away from her? Who was he to deny her something to sooth her worries and dread? Who was he to deny her the father she always knew, even though he withered away right before her eyes? No, he didn't have the heart to break hers.

"Good night papa"

Holy announced once she was satisfied. Her lips met his forehead for a final kiss before she once more soothed back his hair. Joseph gave her a soft smile.

"Good night dear"

With the lights switched off and the door clicked, he was once more alone.

Joseph allowed the smile to fall away as he turned to face the ceiling. A long sigh escaped his cracked lips and closed his eyes. His body felt heavy and weak. Never in his life has he thought he'd be in this state. He should have known before. It was foolish ignorance that always believed he'd stay young with the use of his Hamon. After all, his mother looked in her 20's when she was in fact 50. What stopped him from doing the same? It didn't occur to him at the time that he faced a time of peace. A time that no longer needed someone that knew how to use Hamon. By the time that Dio came along, he was already progressing in age. He was out of practice in all his skills. His Hamon was still not used even after his Stand manifested. In the end, the last time he used it was against Kars. Over 50 years ago by the time Dio appeared. Not even when Jotaru asked him to come to Japan 10 years later did he use the skill.

It was a shame. He could have used the time to teach his daughter, grandson and son how to use Hamon. Oh well, there was no point in dwelling on it now.

Joseph felt his heart. It pounded in a slow manner, weak from age. It was no longer pounding in a steady manner. It began to decrease as the minutes went by. Was this death?

"Mmm, it is."

A voice answered beside him. One that he never heard before. No… that was a lie. His mind fought for consciousness for whatever reason. Joseph turned his head towards the chair that rested on his side. One that his daughter, grandson and son sat in many times over the last few months. A tall figure rested in a relaxed manner on it. One leg crossed over the other. The individual's elbow rested on the arm as his smooth cheek rested against the folded fist. All of which belonged to a figure that he hasn't seen in so long.

"Cae…sar…?"

His voice croaked. No… this couldn't be real. Was his state of mind worse off than they all believed? It must be a trick. Why would Caesar meet him? Why would _anyone_ meet him on his death bed, if this was what it was? How cruel of his mind to do this to him. The figure, Caesar, sighed and rolled his green eyes. His see-through body grew solid the more he looked at him.

"I expected a better reaction than this. Then again, you were always an idiot when in shock. Old age doesn't suit you, Jojo."

"Bastard"

Joseph groaned automatically in responds. He willed his body to look away to huff, but it stayed as it was. His mind was too busy mesmerizing the figure. The blond man chuckled. The familiar smirk stretched on his lips. It reminded the old man of the times he wanted to punch him in the face to wipe it away. Yet, his lighter green eyes held warmth. The pair never left his old face.

"Now you're going to say, 'why are you here?'"

"Why are… huh?"

A deep laugh escaped Caesar as he shook his head. He allowed his body to untangle and lean forward. The elbows rested against the knees.

"It took me some time, but I finally figured out how you could read people's minds. I'm not going to lie. I waited a long time to test it out on you." Joseph frowned. It was his special skill. _Nobody_ should be able to figure out. A big hand patted his cheek a couple of times before withdrawing. "You have changed over the years, but somehow you stayed the same. I'm glad for that. Still, your bad luck never ceases to amaze me. All the enemies you fought and won against. Even as you grew old and for your mind to…" A pause. The blond man's back straightened as he crossed his arms over his big chest. He scowled at the words and his eyes grew darker. "I watched over you for many years, and it was… hard."

Joseph blinked at him, surprised by the last words. For so many years he wondered about Caesar. Whether he watched over him or not, even after their last fight. There was always a… wish of sort to talk to him once more. There was so much the old man wanted to tell his old friend. So many questions to ask, seeking advice or even fighting for old times sake. Their personalities rarely matched, but their friendship was a true one. Even, shall he dare and say, brotherhood? Yes, they were like brothers, in a way. It brought Joseph comfort to know that Caesar watched over him.

"I demanded to be the one to greet you. I fought with everyone: Lisa Lisa, Suzi Q, Speedwagon, and even your grandmother. I… I _needed_ to be here."

"Caesar, I-"

Joseph raised his arm, which felt lighter for some reason. He blinked in surprise when he saw a smooth and muscular arm reach out to his friend. It stopped before changing its direction. It drew closer to the laying figure. The fingers, one by one, folded to form a fist before opening once more. It slowly turned to show the back of the hand.

"What the-?!"

His voice, once weak, now spoke loudly. Joseph shot up in his bed with such speed and strength that he fell right off. Caesar caught him with ease. The see-through body was now completely solid. His body had warmth to it that should not be there.

"Idiot, you shouldn't get up so fast. You're not used to your younger body yet."

Younger… body? His clear mind drew to a halt. Shakily, he turned around to face the bed. The first thing he noticed was a figure rested underneath the blankets. His eyes moved from the feet, up to the chest and finally landed on the wrinkled face. His friend helped him stand up. Caesar wrapped the younger man's arm around his shoulder and wrapped his own around the waist to keep him steady.

There… right there rested his old body. Eyes closed, a touch of smile on the lips and looking so at peace that one could mistake the figure to be asleep. Was this really him? It had to be, and yet it couldn't be. He was right here, next to Caesar. And yet, his body was in the bed. This didn't feel like a dream. Everything was too clear and felt too real. If that was so, then was he dead? Joseph wanted to shout in surprise. He felt it ready to escape his mouth, but it got caught in his throat. Was this shock? Surprise? Sadness? What was he supposed to feel?

Caesar stood next to him in silence. Allowing him to digest everything and for the shock to leave.

Joseph slowly stretched his arm towards his old body. The fingers went to touch the wrinkled cheek, only to pass right through. The figure didn't react. Not even a twitch. His green eyes blinked once.

"I'm… dead." His now younger body turned to his friend, who looked back at him. Once more, a blink. Arms began to circle around the blond and drew him into a tight hug. His face buried in the other's shoulder as tears began to escape. "You're here. You're really here."

Caesar wrapped his arms around his friend and held him close. He didn't say anything about Joseph's crying and too tight of a hug. He allowed them to do the one thing they wanted to do for so long.

"I never left. You really need to use those ears of yours."

Joseph gave a wet laugh. He pulled back and punched the blond man's shoulder lightly.

"Smart-ass"

Caesar smirked.

"Come on, everybody is waiting for you. It's time to go home."

They threw an arm over each other's shoulder and left. Only the empty body was left behind. It wouldn't be discovered until the following morning.


End file.
